


A New Home

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Episode: s01e05 Small Worlds, Post-Episode: s01e07 Greeks Bearing Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: After Estelle's death, Jack finds himself in custody of Moses, her cat.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Toshiko Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Self-explanatory! Enjoy!

The small cat meows as he weaves his way through Jack’s legs. Jack, face a splotchy red mess of tears, lifts his gaze from the expensive bottle of whisky he was never going to drink. He drags a gentle hand through Moses’s thick, soft fur, and Moses continues with his pitiful, sad meows. He sits against Jack’s boots.

“I know, buddy,” rasps Jack, still sniffling. “I know. I miss Estelle too.”

He still remembers her, light-haired and sharp-eyed, giggling as he swung her around on the pier. He’d bought her ice cream and kissed her sweetly at the end of the night.

She’s been one of the ones Jack thought he could have married. Instead, he was forced to leave her behind, fake his death at war.

Moses butts his head against Jack’s ankle. Jack strokes down his neck, scratching behind his ears. “What am I going to do with you?” he asks. He can’t keep a cat; he can’t set up a life like that with creatures and humans dependent on him. It’s bad enough he has...what he has with Ianto, a man he’s grown soft on. He doesn’t know how they’ll react when the Doctor finally arrives and takes him, when Jack will be forced to leave them behind. “I can’t keep you.”

Jack wonders if anyone on the team will be willing to take Moses in. Gwen is currently not speaking to him, although no one on the team really is. Ianto, the only responsive one, is still patching himself back together. He can barely take care of himself, let alone a pet. Owen...he doesn’t think Owen is feeling particularly forgiving and generous right now.

“Guess I will be keeping you, buddy,” he whispers to Moses. His voice is resigned. “At least you won’t be able to ignore me.”

Several weeks later, Jack’s temporary duty as Moses’s owner comes to an end as he knocks calmly on the front door, which is finally opened by a red-eyed Tosh.

“What do you need, Jack?” she asks, clad in large sweats that drown her tiny frame, still sniffling. Her bewildered gaze travels between Jack and the white cat carrier by his side.

Jack grins softly. “I’m here with a friend for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
